Fighting to let you go
by twilightlover77
Summary: Bella coms 2 live wit Charlie wen shes 8 yrs old after her mom dies n a car accident She just turnd 17 and has been txting a new friend jacob tht lives n Port Angeles What will happen when she sees jacob wit another girl? will she move on or live n a dep?


_Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me. _I looked in the mirror at my plain brown eyes and brown hair that goes down to my shoulders in choppy layers. I had straightened my hair. I was wearing skinny jeans, my Linkin Park band shirt, and my black converse.

Today I turn 17. That one birthday that you finally get to drive on your own. When your parents buy you your very first car. I had been wait for this birthday for years. I live with my dad, Charlie. I've lived with him since I was 8 years old. My parents had gotten a divorce when I was younger and my mother had custody of me that is until she got into a horrible accident that took her away from me. I was then sent to live in Forks, Washington with my dad. He was never there for me in my child hood, and sometimes I even forgot that I ever had a father. I didn't care, everything was perfect just my mom, Renee, and I. She was like my best friend. When I moved here dad had told me he didn't care about me and never would. He was always drunk. His girlfriend, Natalie, hated me and would turn him against me.

I was getting ready for school when my phone buzzed. I walked over to where it lay on my dresser. I got a text messaged from each of my friends:

Jasper:

"_Hey bet you're glad you can finally drive! Happy Birthday!"_

Alice:

"_Hey girl, Happy Birthday! Ily so much!"_

Rosalie:

"_Happy Birthday!"_

Emmett:

"_Sup?! Well well well your finally 17! Happy Birthday! I will so own you at that new trick! LOL!" _

Edward:

"_Happy Birthday, Bella!"_

Jacob:

"_Happy Birthday, Bella!"_

I texted them all back saying 'thank you'. Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and I have been friends since I got here. Jacob, however, didn't go to the same school as me. He goes to a school in Port Angeles. I met him through one of Alice's friends, Rosalie Hale. She is Jasper's sister. Jasper's friends are Edward, and Emmett Cullen which is Alice's brothers. Jasper and Alice are going out and Emmett and Rosalie are going out. Edward is a really awesome friend but I wouldn't date him. Anyways, I hadn't met Jacob in person…yet, but summer is just a few weeks away and I can drive. I found out when I was talking to Jacob that his mom and my mom knew each other but we had never officially met.

I grabbed my skateboard and my cell phone and went downstairs. I, unusually, had a smile on my face and realized I was thinking about Jacob. Charlie was sitting at the table.

"Wipe that grin off your face! What are you smiling at anyways?" He demanded.

"I turn 17 today Char-dad." I said with an, intended, attitude.

"Well don't think for a minute that I am going to buy you a car."

"You don't have to. I've been saving money since I was 10!" I said and went outside, put my skateboard on the ground and went to Jasper and Rosalie's house. He lived three houses down from me. I got there and he and Rose were practicing some tricks. I must have scared him because he fell off his skateboard and fell on his butt. Rosalie burst into laughter and I couldn't help myself I joined in. Rosalie ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday girl!" Then Jasper came over to us.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said.

"Thank you." I said to both of them, and we left to go meet up with Alice, Emmett, and Edward.

***************************

Later that day I was walking to lunch with Alice.

"What are you going to do for your birthday today?" she asked. She absolutely loved to throw parties. I didn't like to make a big deal out of things, but she always insisted to do something for me.

"I don't really know. I'm probably just going to buy my car after school and go home. Why?" Gosh I am really hoping she isn't planning a party.

"Well, I was thinking that you would like to come to my house this afternoon for a party." I guess I could go and I really didn't want to go home anyways. Anything beats an argument with Charlie.

"Sure, I'll go get my car and be over at your house."

"No, just come over to my house directly after school. You can get your car tomorrow." I decided there was no arguing with Alice because Alice will be Alice. And Alice always gets her way. I sighed.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." She squealed and ran off to go sit down at our lunch table. I got my lunch and went to join them, but I noticed that when I sit down everyone got quiet.

"What were ya'll talking about?" I asked. They all exchanged looks. Then Alice spoke.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Bella. So how was your day?" something was most definitely going on, but I decided I'd find out sooner or later.

"It's been ok for the most part." I answered honestly. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and took it out. I had one new text message from Jacob.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_ I pressed reply and started texting him back.

"_At lunch talking with friends. You?" _I pushed send and waited for the next text message to come. As I did I was picking at my food. I felt the buzz again.

"_Same here. Well I g2g ill have to tlk l8r." _

Instead of texting back I just deleted it and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Emmett asked.

"None of your business." The only friends that knew about Jacob were Alice and Rosalie.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?" he boomed.

"I mean it doesn't concern you." I said, got my tray of food and walked off.

Finally, school is over…well, for today. I got my skateboard out of my locker and skated down the hall to the doors that led outside and went to Alice's house. When I got there, there were already a lot of people there and Alice, as always, went way overboard with the decorations. There were lights, balloons, and streamers everywhere. Alice met me outside and drug me inside and upstairs into her room. I started to protest.

"Alice wha-!" she cut me off.

"Be quiet, Bella and put this top on, and these jeans on." And she threw clothes out of her closet at me. The top was a blue tube top and there were black skinny jeans to match. I changed clothes faster than usual, knowing Alice she was about to give me a whole new makeover and since I wasn't here on time she had to rush. She dug in her closet a little more and threw out a pair of white heels.

"Put these on." She ordered. I slipped them on my feet.

"Okay, now follow me." I followed her into her bathroom. She pointed to he stool.

"Sit and stay put."

"I'm not a dog." I sneered.

"Oh well." She started going through my hair, and doing my makeup. It seemed like eternity but I knew it was only a few minutes. She gave me white heart necklace, ear rings, and bracelet to match the shoes. I looked in the mirror when she was done. She did my make up to bring out my natural beauty and my hair was restraightened from the wind screwing it up when I was skating, and put into a bump.

"You look hot." She complimented.

"Thanks." I mumbled. We went downstairs to join the rest of the party. I got a lot of stares from guys but I ignored them. At the end of the party Alice, Edward, Emmett, and their parents, Carlisle and Esme said that they had a gift for me. I told Alice no gifts but she, apparently, didn't listen. Alice put her small hands over my eyes and told me not to peek. We started walking through rooms but I couldn't tell where we were going. We finally came to a stop and I heard something that sounded like a large sheet move. I felt Alice's hands come off my eyes and I opened them.

Oh my gosh I can't believe this. They bought me a car! Not just any car it was a blue Mercedes Benz! **(An: here is the link to see her car ****.uk/images/vehicles/8228_)** I had been admiring this car in the car lot just the other day when I was with Alice and I knew I couldn't afford it. She must have told Carlisle and Esme and they bought it for me. I couldn't accept this.

"No." was all I said. Alice's smiling face fell.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she squeaked out.

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can, and you are. You had better not take it back its nonrefundable anyways." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay." I got into it and asked Alice if she wanted to go for a drive she gladly said yes and hopped in. As we drove she started asking me questions about Jacob.

"Have you met in person?" she asked.

"No, but he told me exactly where he lives."

"Really then why haven't you been over there yet?"

"Because I don't see the need to bother him."

"Well guess what. You are going to bother him now." I looked at her.

"What?! No! Why would I do that?"

"I can tell you like him, Bella. You always have this goofy grin on your face when you are thinking about him and it only gets goofier when he texts you." She explained. I sighed in defeat and she squealed and clapped her hands together like a little kid. I started driving to his house and got there in forty-five minutes. He lived in a brick house. I got out and texted him to come outside. I was looking at my shoes when I heard him come outside but I didn't only see him there was someone else.

**An: I am doing this story with my best friend known as, the new bella Cullen. We really hope you like it! **


End file.
